greekmythologywikiaorg-20200216-history
Athena
Athena (Αθηνη) (sometimes called Pallas Athena) was the goddess of wisdom, skill, and war. She was a child of Zeus and Metis, Zeus' first wife, and was born fully grown, springing out of Zeus' head, wearing full battle armor after causing Zeus a headache. She taught humans skills such as weaving, sewing, farming, and metalwork. Her symbols are the olive branch and the owl. Athena rules over the capital of Greece, Athens. The city name of Athens comes from the goddess' name. Myth Birth of Athena Zeus and Metis are Athena's parents. Being the father, Zeus learned that Metis' children would overthrow him like he had overthrown his father. Afraid of this, he swallowed Metis. Unknowing that Metis was pregnant, she gave birth to Athena inside Zeus, and trained her. Zeus had a splitting headache, and asked the god of forge and fire, Hephaistos, to cut open his skull. Smashing Zeus' head with his mighty ax, Hephaistos split Zeus' skull, and out sprung Athena, dressed in full battle armor. Athena's Rival Athena has rivalry's with Poseidon. Her rivalry with Poseidon started with Athens. They both wanted to be patron of the city, and thus gave gifts. A saltwater fountain from Poseidon, an olive tree from Athena. They chose the olive tree due to its usefulness. Not long after, an earthquake hit Athens, destroying all olive trees in the area. Her rivalry with Poseidon continues when Athena caught lovers Poseidon and Medusa showing affection in her own temple. That sort of behavior is a big sign of disrespect so Athena turned Medusa so hideous that no one could or would ever look at her again. Arachne Arachne was known for her skills in weaving. Arachne was known far and wide for weaving great and splendid rugs. She was taught by Athena, but claimed to have not and to be much better than she. Athena had favored her, and needed to know herself if this boasting was real. She disguised herself as an old woman, and asked her. As soon as Arachne boasted, she transformed back to her normal form. Athena challenged Arachne to a weaving contest. They had both woven gorgeous rugs, but Athena's was better. Arachne's had a controversial picture of the Olympians on it, and Athena turned her into a spider. Hephaestus In some myths, Hephaestus fell in love with Athena, after she sprang out of Zeus's skull. But Athena was a maiden goddess, and she refused Hephaestus' love. Some myths say it was also because of his crippled body, and some say not. Other Names *Minerva (Roman form) *Pallas Athena Images of Athena's Symbols, Attributes and Sacred Things Snow owl.jpg|Snow Owl (Athena's Sacred Bird) 21288K7XY93.jpg Olive_Tree.jpg|Olive Tree Gallery Athens, Greece, Ca 2nd quarter 5th century BCE. Super rare and wonderful pottery kantharos. Decorated in red-figure technique with owl looking forward standing between two laurel sprigs, Greek key along base.jpg Athene-vase-painting-Athena's Birth.jpg K5 5BAthena.jpg|Athena with her shield and spear K8 4Athena.jpg|Athena with her shield Gigatomachy Gallery Images2R3VTA5Q.jpg|Athena Fighting Enkelados Athena fighting Enkelados, one of the Gigante (giants), children of Giaia, in their war against the gods; flanked by two Gigante; two lions on shoulder.jpg|Black Figure Vase of Enkelados Fighting Athena Trivia There are two theories about why Athena is sometimes referred to as "Pallas Athena." The first is that during the Giants War Athena (with aid from a mortal her) killed the Gigantes Pallas whose goat like hide she then used to make her shield out of. The second possible reason is that Pallas who was that there was a nymph of Lake Tritonis in Libya, North Africa. Pallas was a companion of Athena's. In their childhood war games, Athena accidentally slew Pallas. She took on the title "Pallas" so that she would pay homage to her fallen friend. Navigation de:Athena Category:Children of Zeus Category:Females Category:Goddesses Category:Olympians Category:Immortals Category:War Gods Category:Wisdom Gods Category:Gift of Prophecy Category:Mother Category:Deity Category:Deities Category:Intelligence Gods Category:Virgin Goddess Category:War Goddess Category:Goddess Category:Immortal Category:Daughters of Zeus